Nobody's Home (discontinued)
by Shyannada141
Summary: Don't have a Summary.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five long years since the earth was back into its original state, and it was thanks to the Lancers. Yuto had gotten his own body back as well, besides that he, Yugo, and Yuri decided it would be a good idea to live at Yuya's place, unfortunately there wasn't any room for them thanks to the animals his mom kept taking in. But thankfully Yusho had bought another place just for them and that included Yuya, because Yuya didn't want to leave his other counterparts since they were good friends, Yoko and Yusho gave him permission to live with the other Yu boys.

Over the past few years, Yuya, had grown feelings for his other counterparts, though he was to scared to tell them because he didn't want them to leave him for dead and for the fact he was gay. Though for the past few months Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri had been avoiding Yuya and it was breaking him on the inside of his heart so much that he couldn't take it anymore. Yuya had been saving money up to go live with his new friends who were nice vampires named Rick Stone and Ricks mate Catflame. Yuya looked over at the clock to check the time it was almost noon which meant it was almost time for him to leave. Yuya placed a few sheets of paper neatly onto his desk, before he want over to his bed picking up his book bag, which he slinging it over his shoulder and then bent down to grab a shopping bag filled with food for the trip, water in case he gets trusty, and two picture frames. One was of him, his mother, and father after his father come back into his life, the other picture was of him sitting down on the floor, Yuto was on his right, Yugo on his left, and Yuri was behind them doing something. Yuya sighed as he walked over to where his cell phone was that he had gotten from Reiji and Shun for his 19th birthday before left his room, he gave one last look around and smiled a very sad smile before walking out the room...

 _ **-Meanwhile in a warehouse miles away** -_

Yuto let out a sigh of frustration, he was watching a certain _banana_ hairedturbo duelist pacing around the warehouse, who was trying to think of a way to actually talk to Yuya instead of avoiding him. Yuri was also watching the turbo duelist for his amusement. Finally Yugo couldn't bear it any longer and grabbed a hold of Yuto's shirt in pure anger.

"Its all your fault! If you hadn't come up with the idea to avoid Yuya, we wouldn't be locked up in this warehouse!" He shouted out at him and he deserved it...

 ** _A few hours ago..._**

 ** _Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were busy trying to work on a school project and also to work out their feelings for Yuya which also meant to avoid Yuya until they had the courage/guts to tell Yuya their feelings. Problem Yuto didn't like Yugo or Yuri, same could be said for both Yugo and Yuri. All three of them didn't feel emotions for each other only to Yuya and that was the problem. Yuza along with Rin come up to the three boys with Reiji and Shun (Reiji and Shun are a couple) right behind them. Before they could say anything Yuza and Rin slapped all three of them with huge paper fans (Rin has one because of Yuza had extra). Then Reiji and Shun knocked them out... An hour later they found themselves in a warehouse with a note saying:_**

 ** _You better think of a way to figure out your sexual problems before me, Shun, Yuza, Rin, and the others tell him before you. You will be let out in 5 hours. Good luck._**

 ** _Signed, Reiji_**

 ** _P.S. Yuza says if she finds you idiots doing this again to Yuya there will be hell to pay. I and Shun will help her out as well..._**

So here they are 4 hours and 55 minutes later, with a pissed off Yugo, an amused Yuri, and a very really calm Yuto. Until the door slammed opened to revile a very pale and teary face Yuza and a shocked Shun. Yugo slowly calmed down at the sight of Yuza and let go of Yuto's shirt and look at the pink haired female.

"We're to late," was all she said before passing out from same kind of shock. Thanks to Yuri who was the closest to her caught her before she fall to the ground and break her skull wide open.

"I'm really confused... Shun what was she even talking about?" Yuto asked his best friend since childhood and his brotherly figure. Shun blinked at them a few times before he realized where he was, he handed letters to all three counterparts before taking Yuza from Yuri. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri looked at the letters which each had their names on it. Yuto was the first one to open his letter and he read the letter out loud:

 _Dear Yuto,_

 _I have decided to leave the household and there is no need to worry about me anymore like you cared anyway. I am moving in with a friend of mine and his mate. I am not telling you anymore then that... But by the time you read this I will probably be already gone and you, Yugo, and Yuri wouldn't have noticed me gone by you guys avoiding me and all. I just had enough. And truthfully since this is just in a letter and not face to face I can tell you how I really feel without chicken out._

 _I love you, and I love Yugo and Yuri as well, not in a friendship way neither. In a more feeling way I guess you should say... Anyway I have to go its already time to go. I love each of you and I guess this will probably be the last we speak since you'll probably be grossed out by my feelings towards you guys... Well this is goodbye._

 _Love, Yuya Sakaki_

 _P.s. Did you know that if you accidentally hit yourself it hurts less than how much a heart hurts?_

Yuto eyes widen in pure shock at Yuya admitting I love you to him. Yugo and Yuri, they each gotten the same type of letter besides the p.s. was changed for Yugo it was a picture of a broken heart and for Yuri it was a chain of broken hearts.

"Looks like we messed up royal," Yuri said with a hint of sadness in his voice and Yuto and Yugo agreed with him. Yugo had gone into tears and Yuto felt like his heart was now broken. The question now was: **_Where_ _is_ _Yuya now_ _?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuya had just gotten off of an airplane and was just getting his staff, before he walked out of the airport, he want over to a stall that was selling cute and fluffy staffed animals that looked like duel monsters. He smiled seeing a little girl carrying a small staffed animal that looked just like a Red Eyes Black Dragon, he want over to the stall and bought himself a small staffed Odd Eyes Dragon along with small Dark Rebellion Dragon. He smiled at the staffed animals and put them both in a shopping bag, he walked off into the night and waited for Rick to pick him up. Yuya had met Rick after the war with Abaka Leo, Yuya had been trying to work on a class project that was going to be due the very next day and he had worked on it until late in the night so he wouldn't piss off his teacher again, like the time he fall had asleep in class. Yuza had greatfully punished Yuya with her fan so that the Teacher wouldn't let out his wrath on to Yuya. Yuya smiled at the thought his friend Yuza, she was his childhood friend after all. He had many great memories of his friends while growing up as an only child, he was supposed to have a little sister but she dead in his mother's stomach which was a terrible impact in his family's life at that time.

He let out a sigh as it began to pour outside, he quickly bought an umbrella from one of the shopping stalls and want to the gate of the airport, he opened up his umbrella as he walked outside of the gate. He walked over to the closest drawist(?) spot under a small low roof. After it seemed like hours on en Rick finally showed up as the rain began to stop. Yuya walked over to the car and entered it closing his umbrella before entering the car completely.

"What took you so long?" He questioned the other as he shut he door.

"Catflame was forcing me to 'eat' before coming to get you so I wouldn't accidentally 'eat' you," He shot Yuya a look of seriousness. Yuya sweat-dropped Catflame was really super protective of Yuya and didn't want him to get hurt in anyway, that even meant Rick had to be forced to 'eat' before going anywhere near Yuya, even if Yuya and Rick had been friends for years Catflame still made him 'eat'.

"She still very over protective of me, isn't she?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"Of course, she doesn't like it when your hurt. Since she does think of you as her son even if your not really her son. I think the same why sometimes," Rick told him as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 ** _Meanwhile... With Yuto..._**

Yuto had decided it a was best to split up and find out where Yuya had gone to since they didn't know who this 'Rick' and 'Catflame' besides Yuya telling them in the letters that they ware vampires. Yuto guessed that he may have taken an airplane somewhere. So he want to the airport to search for him, it was fulled with everyday people who worked there and people getting off and on flights. He want around showing Yuya's picture to everyone and asking if anyone had seen him. He was about to give up his search and look somewhere else until an elderly man told him that Yuya had took a plain to Forks **(*wink* *wink*)**. Yuto thanked the man and want to look for Yugo and Yuri to tell them the news...

 ** _Meanwhile with Yugo..._**

He was looking up and down alleyways for any signs of Yuya, but he came up to nothing and decided to go to Crow's to see if Yuya had gone there, only to get literatured by Yusei for hurting Yuya's feelings. Yusei had been turned into a vampire (Yusei is hotter as a badass vampire don't judge me!) a few years ago and his eyes ware now blood shot red instead of blue and his bangs ware also red instead of the golden color it use to be. He didn't like being a vampire because of _fangirls_ go wild over him more as a vampire then before when he was a human. After about an hour or two Yuto had entered the building, before Yusei could gave him a good talking to he grabbed Yugo's arm and run the hell out of there.

 ** _Meanwhile with Yuri..._**

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Selena yelled at him also slapping him across the face leaving a huge red hand make on his face.

"Well than..." He had just been asked her if she had any clue where Yuya was but now he knows not to ask her anything again. _Man she can slap very hard_ , he thought as Yuto and Yugo appeared seconds later and the looked like that they had been running for hours. They only stopped running when they had saw Yuri.

"Yuto, why did you stop us from searching for Yuya?" asked Yugo once he had gotten his breath fully back.

"Because I found out that Yuya's not even in Japen anymore, his in the US in a city called Forks," Yuto explained once he had gotten his breath back as will.

"Now here's the biggest question, how are we going to get the money to get over there?" asked Yuri. "We're broke as fuck as it is."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we may have to ask Reiji for money..." Yuto sighed closing his eyes shut.

"UGH! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!" snapped Yugo tugging at his hair.

"Because his the only one with the power to get us over to the US to get Yuya and bring him back..." Yuri told him with a blank face.

"By the way what happened to your face?" Yuto pointed to the fading slap mark on Yuri's face.

"Selena had slapped me harder then I expected her to," he let out a small groan at the sudden memory.

"So, Besides Rin and Yuzu she hates us as well? Great." Yuto let out a sigh... Ruri, Shun's little sister was the only one not to show hate to them just worry.

"Let's get this over with so we can get to the US quicker!" cheered Yugo who didn't pay any attention to Yuri's and Yuto's convection at all.

"Fine." Both of them said at the same time and all three of them walked to LDS so they can get airplane money...


	3. Chapter 3

Yuya listened to the radio as they drove though the streets of the darkened roads, he wasn't worried at all since Rick could see very well in the dark better then he could. It was normal for a vampire to see in the dark more clearly then any mortal like himself could, at lest inside the car Rick had the car lights on for Yuya, so he could see what was going on inside the car. Yuya didn't like being in a car in the dark thanks to Jaden's prank that one time in a parking lot, just remembering it sent shivers though his body.

"So, Rick, what has been happening between you and Catflame lately?" He asked the vampire right by him who was paying attention to the road a head..

"Well, she wants to have babies." Yuya's eyes want wide with surprise.

"Wha-?" Yuya tried to speak but failed, it came out as "Meep" instead.

"We were planning to adopt a few vampire children, since she can't give birth to any sadly," Rick sighed. Yuya felt bad for them, he knew that Catflame had a problem with her body making her unable to give birth to her own children. It was rare for vampire females to not be able to give birth to newborns, and Catflame was one of those who couldn't give birth... Even if she could give birth she would die while delivering the baby which could be dangerous, that would leave Rick all by himself to rise their child all on his own.

"I wish you guys didn't have to adopt any, but I know you two don't have a choice but to adopt a child..." Yuya sighed, he turned his attention back out the window only to see darkness.

"I so do I, Yuya, but I love Catflame the way she is and she is a lovely lady might I add," Rick stated while putting a cigarette to his lips and he lit it with his fire vampire magic which was rare to have for vampires, Rick was one out of seven vampires that could use magic, his was fire magic.

"You know, if Catflame finds out that you been smoking around me again she will be very pissed off at you," Yuya giggled, teasing Rick.

"Oh really? I bet she'll slam me into the wall or better yet! Hit me with a bat,!" he said jokingly, Yuya burst out laughing. "Hey! I got you to smile! Finally!" Rick said with a huge cat like grin on his face.

"You are an ass hole!" Yuya laughed.

 ** _At LDS..._**

Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, were now bowing in front of one person they never thought that they never needed to beg for small amount of money to in their lives, but here they are now begging for money from the one teen that they disliked, Reiji Abaka. But it had more of an effect on Yuto then the other two, because his best friend Shun Kurosaki was there as well, which made it harder for him to not feel weak like a mouse in front of his hunter. It was degrading to bow to your friend and his boyfriend, who was sitting down on his chair with his back of his left hand was under his jaw.

"I will give you the money, but you must swear on your lives to never hurt Yuya very again and to make him happy," Reiji said very calmly as he stared at them, but the three look-a-likes knew he was holding something back from them.

"Thank you," Yuto sighed as he stood up and was about to take the money from Reiji, before Reiji stood up and handed the money to Sora who was leaning against the wall, he was Shun's other lover.

"Sora is going with you as well to keep an eye on you there." All three counterparts groaned at that.


End file.
